Beggining of the End
by Mad Truffle
Summary: two years after theb door is sealed, Sora is back as well as a new companion, Zeth, and the ffx crew. but somthing is wrong, why is Ansem still alive, and who is he after know? Angust in later chapters PLZ RR!
1. Default Chapter

Beginning of the End  
By Mad Truffle  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Zeth stood parallel from the reaper, hands by his sides.  
  
"This is between you and me, forget them." Zeth yelled at him. The Reaper was confused.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Your nightmare come true, instead of killing him, you fight me."  
  
"If I win, what do I get?" the Reaper asked.  
  
"My soul, and if I win, I get your soul."  
  
"Sounds risky."  
  
"WHO CARES?!?!?" with that, Zeth grabbed his sword, clenching it with pale white fingers and charged at him, fire engulfing him as he ran.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
Okay, these are probable questions your asking,  
1, who is Zeth?  
2, why is he fighting this monster, and  
3, WHAT IS GOING ON? Well, lets go a ways,  
  
Right now, we are past the "who is Zeth" thing so let me summarize it. You see, he was found after the game and was later found out to be the Al Behd brother of Kairi, who grew up as close friends with Rikku. (Final Fantasy X) Okay, I'll let you see the rest instead of summarization.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Sora awoke one day to find Kiari inches away from his face.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"AHH!" Kairi giggled. "You scared me!" Kairi laughed.  
  
"God, what do I have to do to get some sleep!" came a new voice, this time belonging to Zeth. He'd been living in Sora's house since a storm a few years ago when he was outside because he'd been living on the street. Unfortunately, the storm killed a group of parents. Actually, almost all of them.  
  
"Sorry, you could have moved in with your loving sister." Kairi responded.  
  
"Yeah right, you know how I get around Rikku, and with your little 'slumber parties', I'd probably die!"  
  
"Yeah, well, to bad," Sora said.  
  
"What?" There was a pause, "Uh-oh, I don't like that pause."  
  
"You are moving in with Kairi, Just in time for a slumber party, everyone on the island thinks it's best." Sora said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh you son of a, oh, I hate you." Zeth replied. "Ha ha! Here I'll help you pack"  
  
"Oh god help me!"  
  
"THIS, will be good."  
  
()()()()  
  
(Latter that day.)  
  
"So, I hear your brother has moved into your house finally." Rikku said to Kairi wile biting into an apple.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're goanna make his life a living HELL tonight!" Kairi said, smirking. Zeth, who was watching from his room, heard the whole thing, but had no time to react. You see, he is a smart cookie, heck, he even made a mini-gun by hand in 3 days! And he was tinkering with something new.  
  
"Well lets see here, positive charges goes in and mixes with the negative, forcing an electric explosion, but I need it in a gun, so the trigger will put the two forces together. So lets try it."  
  
A few moments latter, a huge explosion is heard all over the island.  
  
"What was that?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Look! Up there!" Rikku yelled. She was right, there was something in the air, plummeting to the earth. Some time past before they could hear the distant scream.  
  
SPLASH!! In the water splashed Zeth. Everyone looked to see what happened. Soon, Kairi saw Zeth floating up above the water. "Oh god."  
  
"SOMEONE SAVE HIM!!" Rikku shouted. Sora was then seen leaping out of his window and into the water.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, that was chapter one I got to go. it's getting hard to type with my head. Next chapter will be up as soon as I chew through this straight jacket!  
  
-Mad Truffle 


	2. OOOOHHHHHH!

Beginning of the End  
By Mad Truffle  
  
Previously Zeth was drowning after an experiment gone wrong. Sora jumped in to save him, but will he be on time? Probably not, but oh well.  
  
Anyway.........  
  
Sora leaped from his window to the ocean below, 40 stories up! The whole time, focusing on Zeth. Zeth, on the other hand, was focusing on staying conscious. He was falling lower and lower, faster and faster, suddenly, he snapped and reliesd that he was being pulled down! Sharp claws dug into his flesh. Pain rushed through his legs. Needles to say, he was pissed off! He managed to struggle enough to reach his pistol in its' holster and fired. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven shots before the claws removed themselves.  
  
Sora dove a third time. Three minutes passed before he sighted Zeth. Grabbing his limp hand, Sora struggled to get to the top. As soon as he looked back, Zeth's eyes shot open. His eyes were blood red, and he disappeared in a blur of abnormal speed. Sora looked up out of the water to see a dark blur race to the top of Sora's house, and perched in a crouching pose. It was Zeth all right. He disappeared in a flash. "How did he do that?" Kairi asked Sora, who was still baffled.  
  
"I don't know, His eyes looked evil," Sora looked at Kairi and smiled. "Well, I have my abilities, and he has his."  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
A man sits in a chair with a mystical replica of Destiny Island as well as the people. The man was cutting the heads off, one, by, one. As soon as he cut off a certain one, it turned into dust; he studied it for a while, and then let the dust run through his hands. He shook his head in approval. "The vampire is on this island," He said. "Go take care of him."  
  
"Gladly," a voice said. Ansem walked into the light. "I have unfinished business with them."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
OOOOHHHHHH!!!!!! Strange. Who is the vampire! Get it right I can write u into the story.  
  
Chow, Truffle!! Don't poke my chicken!!! 


	3. never letting go

Beginning of the End  
Chapter 3  
KEY-  
(Music)  
'Thought'  
[Flashback] Note: This chapter contains blood and disturbing mental images. Bringing the rating up to R. sorry for such a long wait, my computer was down and a  
virus whipped the memory bank. -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zeth walked into Kairi's living room, his bags in his hands.  
  
"I'm here, where do you want me to put my, "he stopped. Footsteps, and the sound of a blade ageist cold flesh, as well as a scream, cut off by the cracking noise. Breaking bones.  
  
"Oh no." he said drawing his p8 pistols. He rushed up the stairs into the hallway. Five doors all closed.  
  
He inched toward the door at the end of the hall. Kairi room. He then heard a muffled talking. He could only make out a mans voice and a gagging female voice. He kicked down the door and pointed his guns.  
  
Ansem, and Sephiroth. Ansem held a bloody Slephie by the throat. Her stomach was slashed and her face was caked in blood. A slab of flesh dangled from her throat. Blood bubbled from the wound as she tried to breath. Her knee joint bent in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey!" Zeth screamed. Both the villains shot there heads up and smiled evilly. "Drop her or I'll blow your brains all over the wall!" he gripped the trigger firmly.  
  
"That wouldn't be pleasant," Sephiroth replied with a slick smile. "Unfortunately, we have no use for her, since we found you." He raised his hand. "Kill her." Ansem nodded his head and jerked her head to the side, silencing her forever. A look of sor4row crossed Zeth's face. The look quickly changed to anger as Slephie dropped in a bloody heap on the floor like a lifeless rag doll.  
  
Zeth jumped into the air and slammed into Ansem at abnormal speed. Ansem flew back and hit the window, crashing below, with a sickening crunch.  
  
(Guitar starts melody, fallowed by drums and bass guitar.)  
  
Sephiroth shot up from his seat and slashed his sward at Zeth, knocking him back down the hall and leaving a small dent in the wall, as well as a blood smear.  
  
"Oh, you think that's so funny don't ya?" he said wiping the blood from his mouth. "Laugh wile you can."  
  
(I'VE KNOWN faces that have disappeared in time.)  
  
Zeth stood up and pointed his pistols, firing all the bullets he had. This knocked Sephiroth on to the bed by the shattered window. He tried to stand up, but Zeth kicked him out the window. (Find me wrapped in glass and slowly soaked in lime.)  
  
Zeth threw his guns down and ran back to where he put his bags and grabbed something. He then ran as fast as he could to the second floor.  
  
(ALL MY friends have pictures made to make you cry)  
  
He then jumped out the window after him. Ansem had three dead police at his feat and one by the throat. Sephiroth had one under his foot. The cop was begging for his life as Sephiroth dug his foot deeper into the officer's chest.  
  
(I've seen this and wondered what I've done to CACIFY!)  
  
As soon as Zeth hit the ground, they looked at him and let the police leave. Zeth pulled out his minigun that he want back for and started the turrets spin.  
  
(I IGNORE YOU! As I close my eyes, I feel it all slipping away.)  
  
He started to explode bullets into Sephiroth's chest before he had a chance to draw his sword. This alerted Sora and the others.  
  
(I COME TOWARDS YOU we all got left behind, we let it all slip away.)  
  
Suddenly, thunder erupted, and the cloud leaked rain. Rain water washed the blood off both Ansem and Zeth. They stood parallel for a minute.  
  
(Music dies down to the soft, but rapid strum of guitars.)  
  
Throwing his gun to the side, Zeth focused his energy into three black balls that cycled around him, one after another.  
  
(Take...this...away.... Take...This...a. way.)  
  
Zeth started to slowly walk toward Ansem with an evil smile. Another blast of thunder exploded behind them.  
  
(I cam feel it on my mouth, I can taste it on my fingers.)  
  
Sora rushed outside with his key blade in hand. Kairi, Rikku, and Yuna watched from the window. Sora dropped his key blade in the puddle of mud that had formed from the rain at his feet. Zeth was floating up by Ansem.  
  
(I can hear you like the Holy Ghost,)  
  
Zeth's smile changed to a look of anger as the rotating balls stopped. This made Ansem's smile fade into a look of fear.  
  
(..AND KILL YOU IF YOU GET TOO CLOSE!!!)  
  
The three balls exploded, forcing Ansem to hurl back towards the horizon. And making him seam smaller and smaller. (I-IG-NORE-YOU AS I CLOSE MY EYES and fell it all slip, AWAY!)  
  
Zeth put his hands together at the palms and formed two balls of energy. He threw them and as they swirled in each other's path, they got bigger.  
  
(I-COME-TOWARDS-YOU- WE ALL GOT LEFT BEHIND, we let it all slip AWAY.)  
  
When they hit, a huge explosion bordered the horizon, signifying he was dead.  
  
(We let it all slip away.)  
  
Zeth turned around. He started to breathe heavily and collapsed. Everyone ran to his aid and saw his wound. His thick black dreadlocks covered his face. He then stood up with all the strength he had and ran inside the house. Sore fallowed close behind.  
  
Zeth ran into the room were Slephie still lay, her eyes still wide with fear. Blood trickled from her wounds and onto the hard wood floor. Sora rushed in the room but quickly looked away, nearly sick. Kairi ran upstairs but stopped when she saw Sora.  
  
"Don't go in there." He said to her. "Trust me." The look on Sora's face and the stench of death got to her. She ran down the stairs nearly in tears. Sora looked at Zeth, who had closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I-I've failed you all." He whispered. Zeth stood up and looked toward Sora. "Go to her, comfort her, it would help." Sora nodded his head and ran down the stairs. Zeth pulled out a small black sphere. It lit up and a person appeared. It was Wakka.  
  
"He's back, he killed Slephie." Zeth told him.  
  
"We'll take care of it, me and Lu, ya?" "Alright, see ya later." With that he put it in his pocket and closed his eyes. He was thinking about his lost brother Riku, and the day Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku came to town. About how embarrassed Rikku was when she first met him and she tripped on a rock. It made him chuckle. He then remembered that he had known her as a kid, but one night, he didn't see her, in fact, he saw no one that day. It was the day...  
  
'No, I don't want to remember!'  
  
He then looked up to find Rikku standing in the doorway wither her arms crossed and looking down. Zeth stood up and looked at her.  
  
"I-I think everyone left, so I didn't want to-leave you alone, and-well, I didn't want to leave alone." Zeth smiled.  
  
"So you want me to walk you home." His smile changed when he saw tears fall from her eyes to the floor. He placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort his friend. She looked up and buried her head in his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said looking up," I must have gotten carried away." she said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"No," Zeth replied "Your alright." He said as he let go of her and she stepped back.  
  
"You think we should leave?" Rikku asked Zeth.  
  
"Yeah, probably." He replied. He started to walk toward the stairs. His mind tried to grab on to a thought of what to say, but as soon as he got a hold of a sentence, it wiggled out of his hands like a snake.  
  
"Hey, Zeth," he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She ran up by him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks." She said. Zeth smiled and nodded.  
  
---------------------Meanwhile-------------------  
  
Sora started to run up to Yuna at the secret place as fast as he could. When he reached her he was out of breath.  
  
"Where's Kairi, is she alright?' Yuna nodded her head and spoke.  
  
"She's in the secret place, she was crying." Sora thanked her and climbed inside. There, he saw Kairi in the corner. She was hugging her knees and crying. She saw Sora and quickly wiped her tears away as though she didn't want him to see her like that..  
  
"Sora," she said," I didn't hear you come in." She tried hard not to cry. Sora walked towards her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting down by her." I mean, if you need a shoulder to cry on-"he didn't even finish his sentence before she leapt in his arms and started to sob. He embraced her and a tear rolled down his face.  
  
"There there," he said, "it'll be okay, I'm hear, and I'm never letting go.  
  
END TRANSMISSON  
  
Dude, did I ever take an odd leap, but I like it. Oh well, c-ya next month  
  
Insanely yours  
MAD TRUFFLE  
  
END TRANSMISSION, AGAIN 


End file.
